


Till I See You Again

by racheltuckerrr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, F/F, Supercat Week, because I can and because that quote changed my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racheltuckerrr/pseuds/racheltuckerrr
Summary: Cat and Kara keep seeing each other in their dreams, that part is simple. The implications of it are another matter entirely.





	Till I See You Again

_“Dreams are shores where the ocean of spirit meets the land of matter. Dreams are beaches where the yet-to-be, the once-were, the will-never-be may walk awhile with the still are.” (David Mitchell)_

 

* * *

 

It doesn't mean anything, Cat keeps telling herself. It doesn't have to. It _can't_.

It's bad enough that she can't control the way her pulse quickens every time Kara smiles at her the way she does, or the way her stomach drops with dread every time Supergirl goes missing.

Before the promotion, it was somehow easier. Not any less persistent or all-consuming, but this thirst simmering just under the surface of Cat's skin was somehow satisfied, as long as she got to see Kara every day. Got to talk to her, order her around, give her life advice. Anything.

Now things are a lot more paced. Distant. With the responsibilities of her new job, the desire to find her place in this new hierarchy and yes, maybe even in their own changing relationship, Kara is around a lot less.

And now Cat is seeing her in her dreams too. Every night. She walks along the shore of the ocean, one of Cat's absolute favourite things to do, and there she would be. Looking even more striking than Cat remembers, a single ray of sunshine personified.

They never talk, because only soulmates can communicate through dreams, and even Cat isn't as conceited as to believe that she could ever claim to belong to an angel like this.

Until one day, Supergirl faces an enemy so relentless and steadfast in its determination to inflict pain, that not even those ambiguous government agents can prevent it from taking her. That day Cat goes home to an empty house, all the while never knowing if Supergirl is alive or dead, with nothing and nobody to comfort her.

So when night falls and she walks the shore again in her dream, and spots a crown of blonde curls through the misty fog, Cat could no sooner stop herself from chasing after it than she could stop her own breathing.

To say her light, flowing dress is impractical would be an understatement, but at least she doesn’t have to worry about the heels, Cat thinks as she bunches the material up at the knee and scampers, barefoot, through the dunes of wet sand in her path.

She just wants to reach Kara, and ask her how she is. Even if it’s not real, even if it’s just a dream and that’s not really Kara. Because it can’t be. Because that would be crazy.

Cat calls her name anyway, and Kara turns.

 

* * *

 

It’s been several days now, since the alien took her and Kara still has no idea where she is. It looks like a cave, but it could be anything from a simple prison to an underground bunker to a whole other planet. She has absolutely no point of reference, only a vague hope that her sister will find her before it’s too late.

What Kara does have though, is Cat. Even if it’s only in her dreams. Even if it’s not really her. Though, as far as creative hallucinations go, this one is Kara’s favourite. 

The fact that Cat is there in her dreams to begin with is nothing new, and Kara suspects it’s her hopeless crush trying to resolve itself by finding a safe outlet for her emotions.

Some crush it is, if even a superhuman body can’t hold the way it makes her feel. And Kara _feels_. Mostly mind-numbing pain at the moment, as the alien beats her into oblivion.

But Kara welcomes it, can already smell the salty freshness of the air around her, can already hear the crashing of the waves and the cries of the seagulls as they circle in the air above her.

She shakes her head and inhales a mouthful of the clear ocean air as she begins to walk towards her favourite spot on the beach, where she knows Cat is already waiting for her.

 

* * *

 

It becomes a regular thing, this little indulgence.

Days fly by with still no word about Supergirl, and Cat can’t wait to close her eyes every night, because at least then she knows Kara will be there.

Waiting, always. Cat wonders if she ever does anything but sleep, and it worries her. But there is no point in asking, is there? It’s not really Kara.

No matter how easy it would be to believe, looking into those cerulean blue eyes, almost the same colour as the ocean that always accompanies their meetings, the kind look in them so eerily familiar, and yet. It’s not Kara.

Not even when she leans in close as they sit next to each other and lightly drapes an arm over Cat’s side, drawing her in just a tiny bit closer. And even if it’s not her, it doesn’t take much for Cat to imagine that it is, especially when those fingers start drawing light, barely-there patterns over the the thin material of the dress at her side.

And it almost doesn’t even matter if any of this is real. _Almost_.

Cat buries her bare toes in the sand at the sensation, the loud noise of the waves crashing into shore mingling with the sound of their rapidly beating hearts, and it’s then that Kara says something that would startle Cat out of her mind if she wasn’t already thinking it herself.

“God, I wish you were real,” Kara sighs into a small, delicate shoulder as she buries her head in the crook of the smaller woman’s neck.

Cat’s head snaps up, her eyes wild as she looks at Kara like she’s seeing her for the first time. “I _am_ real.”

“No, you don’t understand –“

“Actually,” Cat swallows and there is absolutely nothing she can do to stop the impossible idea from taking shape, “I think I’m starting to.”

 

* * *

 

“What’s happening?” Kara questions, when it becomes obvious to her that Cat is onto something.

She knows that look, she knows Cat.

It’s the same look she got before she told Kara about her latest ingenious plan for revenge on Lois Lane, hazel eyes sparkling, sly smirk in place with just a hint of teeth showing at the edges.

“I have an idea.”

That day ended with all of Cat’s employees hoarded into the nearest bar for happy hour, drinks free of charge. Kara can only hope this time will turn into a similar victory, as she motions for Cat to go on.

“You know what they say about dreams,” the woman says.

“What?”

“Oh, you know,” Cat starts, with a convincing amount of feigned nonchalance. “That they’re a culmination of all our thoughts, feelings and experiences. In short, our memories.”

“And?” Kara prods gently, still not quite understanding. Cat sighs in frustration, but when she meets Kara’s eyes her gaze is all patient affection.

“The point is, that you can only dream about what you already _know_.”

Kara swallows, and it finally clicks. But she can’t take the hope that’s about to bubble up from the deepest parts of her, not until she’s sure anyway.

“What are you saying, Cat?”

“I’m saying…tell me something I can’t possibly know about you, Kara, and it might just change your life.”

 

* * *

 

When Cat wakes up with the name “Zor-El” on her lips and the sweet taste of vanilla on her tongue, she knows with a certainty that she has a choice to make.

One, she checks into a mental institution _today_ , because what her mother has been saying for years has finally come true and Cat’s lost all grasp on reality altogether.

Which doesn’t sound all that far-fetched at the moment if she’s being honest with herself.

 _Or_.

Two, she grabs the nearest phone and calls Alex Danvers, because Kara _Zor-El_ is her soulmate, and Cat may have just found a way to save her. To save them both.

All things considered, Cat figures her insanity can spare one more miracle.

Just this one.


End file.
